1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a desk, and more particularly to a desk for supporting computer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically, computers and/or monitors are directly disposed on the desks such that the desk surfaces can not be protected and may be damaged by the computers when the computers are slidably moved relative to the desk. In addition, typical computer desks have no holes for engaging with electric wires such that the electric wires are disposed everywhere on the upper and rear portion of the computer desk. In addition, no specially designed support provided for supporting the mouse.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional computer desks.